


新生

by Licht6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht6/pseuds/Licht6
Summary: After the collapse of Talon，Widowmaker went back to Château Guillard and  met Tracer
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	新生

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档  
> 部分暴力描写  
> 感谢肉坨校对

黑百合第一次回到了吉拉德堡。

这听上去有些奇怪，毕竟这里是艾米丽·吉拉德出生成长的地方，艾米丽·拉克瓦虽然十分忙碌，也会抽出时间回来。但是，黑百合确实是第一次来到这里。

“啊，吉拉德……”

推开城堡大门，黑百合叹道。

黑爪覆灭以后，她成为了通缉犯，她不知有何处可去，不由自主地就来到了这里。

转念一想，这并不出人意料，这座位于安纳西的古堡，承载着吉拉德家族几个世纪的血脉。即使经历了高强度的神经重构和生理调整，吉拉德家族的血液依然以几乎不能被察觉的速度在黑百合的血管中流动着，这也许正是驱使着她来到这里的原因。

而且现在她是唯一的吉拉德，这座城堡的主人。

她信步走在古堡的走廊上，听着海浪拍打着岩石，木地板独有的味道让黑百合深吸了一口气。正午的阳光撒在外面的大理石平台上，栏杆上的藤蔓垂下几片叶子，在风中摇曳着。即使荒废了好几年，吉拉德堡的富丽堂皇仍然不是灰尘与杂草所能掩盖的——这里曾经是艾米丽·吉拉德的乐土。

黑百合仿佛还能看到年幼的艾米丽从这个走廊蹬蹬蹬跑过去的样子，那时候的她，没有任何烦恼，无忧无虑。等她再大一点的时候，就整日沉浸在走廊尽头的练舞房中。十几岁艾米丽比同龄人高挑得多，也比同龄人寡言得多。她仿佛对芭蕾有用不尽的热情，也对危险有着毒瘾一般的执着，可以一连几个小时练习一个高难度动作，一遍又一遍，像一个上了发条的机械人一样，不断重复，直到达到她心目中的完美。长辈们都诧异于这个小姑娘对芭蕾的痴迷，特别是对于难度与惊险的追求，而黑百合知道，只有那些高难度的动作能带给艾米丽满足感，这种满足感仿佛毒瘾一般，使她沉溺于其中，不能自拔，吸引着她不断地去追求。

再度推开练舞房的门，黑百合发现这里和艾米丽上次离开它的时候并无太大差别。《天鹅湖》的海报依旧贴在墙上，只不过有点泛黄。这是艾米丽最喜欢的芭蕾舞剧，在练舞的间隙，她时常盯着这张海报出神，暗暗立志要成为海报上的女主角。

她是如此地沉迷芭蕾。人们都认为芭蕾是一种优雅的舞蹈，而在她眼中，芭蕾也是一项危险的舞蹈。她是一个有天赋的舞者。她的舞蹈仿佛是在悬崖边行走，舞步惊险，却能在观众认为她要失去平衡而惊呼的时候稳稳落地。她享受这样的感觉，选择充满挑战的舞蹈，精心计算每一个舞步、每一次跳跃的落点，避开一个又一个失误的陷阱，直到完美的谢幕。

“她会成为一个非常杰出的芭蕾舞者的。”每一个教过艾米丽的老师都这么评价。而她也确实做到了。二十多岁的艾米丽已经是巴黎久负盛名的芭蕾舞者，《天鹅湖》是她最拿手的舞剧，每次演出都座无虚席。她的演出一直都是完美无瑕的，她的每一个动作仿佛都是经过周密的计算，无论多高难度的动作，她总能如教科书一般完成。年轻的艾米丽如天鹅一般在舞台上骄傲的旋转着。她是舞台的中心，是人们目光的焦点。但在她眼里，整个世界仿佛只有她一人，以及她的芭蕾。她是如此的沉溺于追求完美的过程，以至于她的心里再无其他，她只是旋转，跳跃，她的全部生命仿佛都汇聚在此时此刻。她不再是她，她不再有形体，而是融进了动作、音乐、舞台之中，与这个世界一起跃动。当帷幕落下，掌声响起，她似乎是被一只大手重重地拉回现实世界，她才重新感受到了自己的心跳，感受到了自己血液的涌动，感受到自己的躯壳，感受到自己正在为一次完美的演出而悸动着，外部世界才重新开始在她周围具象化。

这些都是艾米丽的回忆么？可黑百合却觉得那样的陌生。她仿佛一个旁观者，倚在门边看着小艾米丽一遍一遍地转圈，坐在巴黎剧院的阴影里看着台上像白天鹅那样圣洁骄傲、汇聚着全世界光芒的女人。理智告诉她，这些确实都是艾米丽的经历，但黑百合却觉得自己是别人回忆的闯入者。那个努力练习的女孩，那个飞扬的舞者，似乎是一个陌生人，站在另一个极点，那是黑百合永远无法触碰的地方，遥不可及。

黑百合摇了摇头，仿佛是想甩开那些如蛛丝一直缠绕着她的记忆。她才发现，自己已经来到了城堡的书房。吉拉德家族的族徽依旧悬挂在墙上，盾形纹章，五叶草与星形图案的盾纹，以及象征着伯爵的冠冕，除了多蒙了些尘垢之外，一如她记忆中的那样。也许几百年都不曾变过，接下来几百年也会是这样，古堡中的人来来去去，不变的只有这古堡和这族徽。黑百合被自己这突如其来的想法逗笑了，她顺势坐在了书桌旁，就像这古堡的主人一般。书桌上面是一本相册，她信手翻开，不出意外的看到了艾米丽练舞的照片，艾米丽拿到人生第一个奖杯的照片，以及——她心中一堕——艾米丽和杰哈婚礼的照片。

他们是十分般配的一对——这一点连黑百合都无法否认。一位是正值年华而久负盛名的芭蕾舞者，一位是春风得意的守望先锋长官。彼时的艾米丽·拉克瓦穿着洁白婚纱，依偎着杰哈。而杰哈身材魁梧，将艾米丽紧紧地搂在怀里，正如他在婚礼上许下的诺言一般：“我会永远保护你，不会再让你遇到危险”。

婚后的艾米丽不再是一位芭蕾舞者，而成了家庭主妇。由于杰哈的工作，她自然不能继续在舞台上公开演出了——天知道有多少人想要她的性命。她只能在杰哈为她在家中准备的小练舞室里面过过干瘾。她并不能想以前那样和同事交流，一起编排更加高难度的舞蹈新动作了，这使得芭蕾也少了很多吸引力。除此之外，她就过着一个普通家庭主妇的生活——读书、骑马、照顾花园、打打网球、举办晚宴之类的——她忽然爱上了举办晚宴，尽管这足够让她忙活好几天。她还时刻注意自己的形象，一切的生活都完完全全地像那些小说里上流社会的优雅贵妇一般。

她有时候会觉得这样的生活过于平淡，然而转念一想，杰哈为世界付出了那么多，她这样一个女人，是他应得的。

不过她的生活还是有了一些不一样新的趣味，这些趣味就来自杰哈的同事——那些守望先锋的干员们。艾米丽原以为特工们都戴着墨镜、西装革履、一脸严肃，而事实恰恰相反，守望先锋的干员们个个都特点鲜明。其中有个英国来的新兵，她叫莉娜，还有一个很酷的代号——“猎空”。她的头发和她本人一样的有活力，而她称呼她“拉克瓦夫人”的欢快音调实在是令她印象深刻。还有她丈夫的长官——那位可敬的女士，艾玛莉上尉。杰哈在晚宴上介绍她时，称她为“世界上最好的狙击手”。尽管安娜连连摆手，这个称号还是让她失神了几秒，以至于没有立刻握住安娜向她伸出的手。这场晚宴接下来她一直都有些心不在焉，尽管对于举办晚宴她早已驾轻就熟，这次还是犯了一些不可原谅的低级错误，幸好她依靠自己高超的社交技巧掩盖过去了。这并不是一个优雅的女士该有的样子——那次晚宴结束的时候，她这样责备自己。

那天杰哈接到了一个紧急的任务，在晚宴半途就匆匆离开——这是一个特工常有的事，艾米莉早该习惯的。那天晚上，艾米丽一个人躺在天鹅绒的大床上，抱着枕头。卧室内没有开灯，黑漆漆的，她并没有睡着，而是睁着眼，望着天花板。她还是在品味着那一瞬间的失神。尘封的记忆逐渐清晰。那真的是很久很久以前了，久远到她记忆早已十分模糊。她只记得那是父亲的一位朋友，一位狙击手，带着年幼的她去体验狙击。她还记得他说过的话，“你要认真的计算你的路线，一点一点地靠近”，“你的每一个动作，每一步都要十分完美，不能惊动你的猎物，不能让你的猎物发现一丝异样”，“等到你的猎物进入了你的陷阱，那就——砰”。

艾米丽还记得那次开枪给自己带来的颤栗。那时艾米丽虽然年纪尚小，却已经能够掩盖自己的踪迹，计划好自己的行动路线和行动时机，在障碍物之间像幽灵一般地移动。她的脚步很轻，甚至连树梢的飞鸟都没有惊动。她的注意力都集中在她的目标和她的枪上。当她屏住呼吸、扣下扳机的那一刻，她仿佛随着那颗子弹一起带着火花冲出枪膛，呼啸着冲向自己的猎物。过了很久她才发现自己正大口大口地呼吸着，心脏跳得厉害。她的全身战栗着，不是因为害怕，而是因为兴奋，那是一种前所未有的兴奋。

“她是一个天生的狙击手。”那位朋友这样评价她。

“她应该成为一位优雅的女士。”她的父亲摆摆手，这样说道。

艾米丽很快就把那一次的失落藏在了心底，塞进一个大箱子里，再加上一把沉重的锁，任由它落满灰尘。因为她找到了芭蕾。那是一种足够优雅的舞蹈。艾米丽的风格十分独特，让人觉得她仿佛是在刀尖上起舞，是在万丈深渊边旋转。芭蕾和狙击对她来讲又有什么不同呢，都不过是靠着自己的技巧与计算，避开一切可能的失误与危险，直到达成目标——无论是一次完美的演出，还是一颗钻进猎物头颅的子弹。

她不得不承认，认识安娜在她的心中起了一点波澜，此前她从未意识到优雅可敬的女士和狙击手这样两个身份可以集中在同一个人身上。然而这又有什么用呢？她已经是一个前芭蕾舞者，现家庭主妇。她平淡的生活一直都将那样持续着，就像一列正在行驶的火车，在远方看到了绚烂的风景，只能暗自艳羡，然后转过头在自己的轨道上继续前行。不过那位英国女孩送了她一副国际象棋，给她的旅途多了一些点缀。她立刻精通并且很快地沉溺了进去。尽管在棋盘上计算取胜比不上在现实中来得更合她胃口，但是有总比没有强。

艾米丽·拉克瓦曾经天真地认为她的生活就将要一直都这样进行下去，有一个值得依靠的丈夫，做一个优雅的家庭主妇，再生几个孩子，等他们长大，等丈夫年老，不再是一个特工，他们就在躺椅上晒着太阳，她的猫在她的膝盖上打着呼噜，杰哈眯着眼睛在享受他的雪茄。两个人一起回忆年轻时的那次舞会，她会在那么多年以后再次为了杰哈因为不停踩她脚的糗样而发笑。可笑……她竟然就认为这就是她的未来了。

然而一切都发生地那么突然。黑百合还记得那是一个下午，杰哈出了一次长长的差，艾米丽和平常一样一个人在家。她听着唱片机里的古典乐曲，膝盖上放着一本书。这时候她接到了安娜的电话，提醒她要注意安全。这对她来讲已经是家常便饭了，毕竟像杰哈那么优秀的特工，自然树敌不少，作为他的妻子，艾米丽的名字肯定就在那些人的名单上。不过这次的电话是安娜亲自打来的，她还是略微有些诧异。

电话的最后，她踟蹰了很久，终于向安娜提出了萦绕在自己心头很久的一个请求。

“艾玛莉女士，请问……您能给我一个签名吗？”

她听到电话那头的女士发出了爽朗地笑声，之前的沉重气氛一扫而光。她刷的一下就脸红了，为自己的唐突后悔不已。这并不是一个优雅的女士该有的样子。

“当然可以，我过两天就送过来。如果你想的话，我还能送你一把签名的狙击枪——你肯定不知道有多少人排着队想要。”

她放下电话，心还在砰砰砰跳着。她努力表现地和平常一样，吃饭，洗漱。但她还是不能平静，躺在床上久久无法入眠。这真是令人不敢相信，她是在做梦吗？……天哪，她竟然可以拥有一把世界上最优秀的狙击手签名的狙击枪！

不久之后她听到了一点响动。她从床上下来，摸黑打开了卧室的门，打开了走廊上的灯。她有点不太适应突如其来的光亮，揉了揉眼睛。这时候她的后脑被重重地打了一下。她记忆中的最后一件事就是钻心的痛楚和一双皮靴。紧接着她就坠入了一个无尽的隧道，没有一丝光亮。她在空气中徒劳地挥舞着手臂，却抓不住什么。她张开嘴，喉咙里却发不出一点声音。于是她放弃了，任凭自己坠落、沉沦。

当艾米丽再次恢复意识的时候，她躺在冰凉的地板上。那段记忆是支离破碎的。黑百合只记得艾米丽被一次又一次地带到实验室。刚开始她还会哀求、会哭诉，会因为疼痛而惨叫。后来她就麻木了。实验室——囚室——实验室，循环往复。那个曾经优雅美丽的女士不再顾及自己的形象，她散着头发，赤着脚，蜷缩着躺在地板上。她记得她曾经祈求过上帝，让守望先锋来救她，让杰哈来救她。可是都没有。不久之后她就不再费这个心力了。她的意识开始逃离她的身体，她好像又是那个在吉拉德堡玩耍的艾米丽，在舞台上绽放的艾米丽，在晚宴中游刃有余的艾米丽。忽然一下子她又回到了这囚室，回到了冰凉的地板上。接着他开始分不清现实和梦境，感受不到时间的流逝。她不知道自己是身处家里温暖的大床上，还是实验室冰凉的手术台上。她不知道那些拉扯着自己的手臂是带着面罩只露出眼睛的实验员，还是杰哈。她不知道，她什么都不知道，也感觉不到。外部的存在对她来讲毫无意义。她的肉体存在于世间，精神游离于虚无，不知时间过了多久，也不知自己身在何方。

记忆中的下一个场景是一张温暖的病床，金发的医生在她身边忙碌着。然后杰哈进来了，关切地看着她，她只是看了看杰哈，没有讲一句话。她花了好久才确认这不是梦，这是现实，她回到了守望先锋。她脱险了，是的，她得救了。她本以为自己激动，会喜悦，会哭泣，但她没有。她是那么的平静，仿佛一切感情都离她而去，周围的一切都和她无关。她又闭上了眼睛。她听到安吉拉将杰哈带到了门外，她断断续续地听到安吉拉在和杰哈讲她的情况。

“没有外伤……是的没有外伤……我们在路边发现的她……她可能只是受到了惊吓，需要静养……”

她再一次沉沉睡去。

下一段记忆开始时，艾米丽已经躺在家里的大床上，杰哈在她身边陪着她。他说他请了一个长长的假，可以陪她很久，他给她送了一束玫瑰，他照顾着她，给她泡茶，给她讲自己特工生涯的所见所闻，他竭尽全力逗她开心。她只是麻木地点点头，礼节性地笑一下。她很快就“恢复”了，继续着以前的生活，像一个上了发条的玩偶。那副国际象棋一直摆在手边，她却提不起任何兴趣。尽管以前她一直想着和杰哈能厮杀一局，但现在不是了。她现在什么都不想，什么也不能感觉。

事情的转折来得十分突然。那是一个深夜，杰哈在艾米丽身边早已沉沉睡去，艾米丽却睁着眼，看着天花板。她这样漫无目的看了不知道几个小时，她不知道自己为什么睡不着，也不知道自己在想什么——或许什么都没有想。她的手忽然摸到了藏在床垫下的硬物——是她之前为了防身藏在那里的一把刀。她坐了起来，端详着刀子，刀尖反射着从窗帘缝里漏进来的月光。她拿着刀在自己的手腕上比划几下，发现她的手腕惨白，隐约能看到几根青色的血管，毫无生气。像她这样，活着，还是死去，可能没有任何差别吧。

她转动着刀柄，刀尖反射的月光照亮了仍然在熟睡的杰哈的脸。她看着他，忽然想起了自己肩负的任务。她忘了是在实验室还是在囚室，抑或是在自己的脑海深处，曾经有个声音对她说：

“杀了他。”

“杀了他。”

她又想起来，她是被放出来的。她在路上游荡了不知多久，然后倒在了距离守望先锋总部不远的地方。

她还记得，她蜷缩在床上，一言不发，成功地骗过了守望先锋的所有人。他们以为她只是受了惊吓需要静养，他们不知道她是带着任务回到这里的。这两周时间她没有露出一丝破绽，而现在正是她完成任务最好时机。

那个声音又在她脑海里响了起来：

“杀了他！”

“杀了他！”

她想不起来那个声音是谁的，或许是她自己的。

当她的意识开始回到身体的时候，刀已经接近了杰哈的咽喉。她能感受到皮肉在刀刃下一点一点绽开，然后是血管爆裂，象征着生命的鲜红色血液喷射出来。她深吸一口气，血液的腥味充满了鼻腔。这种味道好像一只无形的手，将她从长久的虚无中拉回现实。时隔多日，她终于能够再一次感受到自己的存在。她能感觉到空气涌入她的胸肺，她的心脏在剧烈地跳动着，她的肌肉正为着这一次成功的冒险而战栗。她终于又成为了一个“人”，尽管或许和之前的她有很大的不同，但她终于是“她 ”了。

离开前艾米丽最后一次看了一眼曾经的卧室。床头还放着她第一次演出《天鹅湖》时的照片。照片上白天鹅仿佛汇聚着全世界的光芒，高傲圣洁。可惜血液溅到了这张照片上，在月光的照耀下，原本洁白的舞服被染成了黑色。

艾米丽·拉克瓦死了，黑百合诞生了。

如同新生。

一阵飞机引擎的轰鸣声将黑百合从思绪中拉了回来。她不知道除了她还有谁会造访这个老旧破败的古堡，不过她也不在意了。她百无聊赖，不管来人是敌是友，都能给她带来一点事做，这时已经是傍晚了，橙色的阳光从窗户中斜射进来。黑百合眯起眼，靠在椅背上。不管来人是谁，她只想多享受一会儿这份难得的闲适。

门被推开，黑百合不无惊讶地看到一个毛茸茸的小脑袋探了进来。她脸上由于长时间的飞行带着一点疲惫，不过在看到黑百合后就立刻一扫而空。猎空走了进来，用她惯常的那种欢快语调向她问好：“亲爱的，原来你在这！”

她没想到来人是猎空——这让事情更有趣了。

黑百合抬起下巴，挑了挑嘴角：“那么，你是来杀我的么？”

对方显然被这样的问候方式给吓到了，她连连摆手“不是的不是的……”黑百合选择相信她的话，猎空身上显然并没有武器。不过她也没带枪，以猎空的能力，赤手空拳相搏，她不一定有多少胜算。

“我是说……”这个平日里一往无前的女孩第一次支支吾吾地讲话，这让黑百合对她接下来的话语充满了兴趣，“你知道，守望先锋已经重新建立，黑爪也覆灭了，我想问……你可能现在需要一份工作……一份比较危险的工作，那么……”猎空深吸了一口气，“那么你对加入守望先锋有兴趣么？”

“加入守望先锋？”

“你可以秘密行动，而且加入之后你就不再被通缉。”见黑百合有些犹豫，猎空赶紧加上了这些条件，“我想你会喜欢充满挑战的工作的，你可以继续做狙击手，真的。”

然后是一阵沉默，黑百合并不知道如何面对这个提议，守望先锋？那个她熟悉而又陌生的地方，她曾经的朋友，她曾经的敌人，加入它？

黑百合笑了：“守望先锋会欢迎一个曾经背叛他们、冷酷无情、罪行累累的杀手么？”

她大概是猜到了谁在守望先锋推荐的她，也能猜到她是如何力排众议，不顾其他人的反对，一意孤行，一个人来找她，甚至都没带上武器。她只是有点不明白，为什么？

“不……你不是这样的。”

她看到猎空握紧了拳头，发现猎空的声音有些颤抖。猎空停顿了一下，再开口时已经恢复了平日的语调。

“要是真如你说的那样，我可能已经死了一万次了。”

黑百合为这个女孩洞察的能力感到惊讶。她已经无数次在狙击镜中看到这个女孩的身影，那时她只要扣下扳机，猎空就不会再出现并且给她捣乱了。尤其是在国王大道的时候，猎空已经躺在楼顶上不能动弹，她则站在飞机的舱口，居高临下。以一个优秀狙击手的技巧，她可以轻松地让一颗子弹钻进那颗可爱的小脑袋。但她没有，她一次一次地放过猎空——尽管猎空时常给她的任务平添障碍。两人似乎有一种默契，你追我赶，互相射击，却又不下杀手。黑百合不自觉地沉溺于这种游戏。说起洞察力，更早的时候，猎空曾经送给艾米丽一副国际象棋，她之前对棋一无所知，却很快爱上了下棋。艾米丽不知道猎空是误打误撞，还是早已明白她需要什么。现在看来，应该是后者。

黑百合一下子站了起来，大步走到猎空面前。她比猎空高出不少，贵族身份给她的高傲，改造带来的危险，使她在气势上足以压过猎空。更不用说她此刻内心翻腾起了一股无名的火焰。她低头看着猎空，对上她有些紧张的视线。这个小她整整七岁的女孩竟然可以一眼就看穿她，一句话一个礼物就直达她的内心，这令她不适。无论作为一个上层社会的夫人，还是一个杀手，她都不允许她那么轻易地就被看穿。

然后她的视线被猎空的头发吸引，它一直都是那么翘松松的，从第一天看到她起就这样，仿佛打上一吨发胶都不会服服帖帖——就和她本人一样。她无法理解，迷失于时间的缝隙，这样的经历放在任何一个人身上，轻则花几年时间恢复，重则可能精神错乱，可猎空，这样一个瘦瘦的小个子女孩，她不仅没有消沉，甚至比常人更有活力，更加快乐，更加善良，像一个小太阳一样温暖着周围的人。——说实话，她有些嫉妒。黑百合实在不明白猎空是从哪里得到源源不断的活力的，她怀疑猎空体内是不是藏着一个名为“精力”的核能装置。猎空总是把人都想得太好，她还记得当她杀死孟达塔的时候，猎空把她扑倒在楼顶的时候的眼神——惊慌、害怕，还夹杂着一点不敢相信？猎空还以为她是原来的她，还想着拯救她。一个可笑的想法，不是吗？

结果时至今日，黑爪覆灭，她不过是一个无处可去的通缉犯。猎空还敢在守望先锋推荐她。她甚至可以看到温斯顿惊讶的眼神，还有安娜，她肯定不会同意的。天知道猎空用什么方法说服了他们，又花了什么代价让他们允许她一个人前来。是她，杀死了他们曾经的领导人，是她杀死了孟达塔，是她效力与守望先锋为敌，甚至她本身，也是黑爪的造物。那么为什么猎空还如此幼稚、一厢情愿地相信她？为什么？

只是因为她总是对她手下留情么？

也许不仅仅是那样……

她看着猎空，看着她的发梢在微微颤动，看着她棕色的眼睛，还有她鼻子周围的几粒雀斑，她微张的嘴唇。这个女孩曾无数次出现在她的目镜中，无数次与她在楼顶追逐，无数次与她打斗，也曾是艾米丽晚宴上的常客，是大家的开心果。她是如此地熟悉猎空，熟悉她的动作，她的表情，她叫自己“亲爱的”时那种欢快的语调……还有她小心翼翼给艾米丽送上国际象棋时的表情。她才反应过来这些早已全部存在于艾米丽与黑百合的脑海中，她其实早已习惯了这个女孩的存在。

下一秒——黑百合感觉自己的身体比先于意识采取了行动——她低头吻着猎空。她不知道自己为什么这么做，在她有空去思索之前，她感受到了对方小心翼翼的回应，然后她就沉沦了。她无瑕去思考其他。女孩身上好闻的气味从她的鼻腔、从她的唇舌进入她的身体，她完完全全被猎空的味道所包围。那气味让她战栗，让她的心脏剧烈地跳动。她感受到有一种新的东西从她的腹中升起，冲击着她的心脏，进入她的大脑，啮噬着她的每一寸肌肉、每一厘骨血。她向它缴械投降，她败下阵来。她是如此贪婪地吸吮对方的气味，渴求着对方的温暖。她再一次忘了时间，忘了世界，她的整个宇宙都汇聚在她怀中的那个柔软的躯体，凝聚在她们接触的每一个点。

不知过了多久，她们分开了，都因为缺氧而喘着气。黑百合抱住了猎空，借此避免对方看到自己的表情。这个拥抱持续了很久很久，直到猎空终于按捺不住，试探性地打破了沉默。

“我可以理解为……你已经答应了么？”

又过了一会，黑百合才开了口：“我还有一个要求。”

她故意停顿了一下，果不其然感受到了猎空因为紧张绷紧的肌肉。她不为人察觉地笑了一下，欺负这个小女孩给她带来了一种不一样的快感。

“我要求和你做搭档。”

“好啊好啊，当然可以！”黑百合甚至可以看到猎空因为开心而扬起的眉毛。“那我会保护你的。不过……你也得保护我。”

这一次她是真的笑了出来。她觉得猎空肯定感觉到了，这下她肯定会因为逗笑自己而得意很久，也许接下来几天她的那一撮头发也会翘地更高些。

她大概是知道为什么猎空是那么特别了。她并不是适合摆在花瓶里静静观赏的花朵，她适合无边无际的草原，适合陡峭的悬崖，适合随着狂风起舞。她追求危险，寻求挑战，对精心计算避开陷阱后的成功的快感上瘾。只有猎空看到了这一点，无论是之前送艾米丽那副象棋，还是现在来给她提供那一份“危险刺激、而又充满挑战”的工作。也许猎空比她自己更明白她想要什么。在这一点上来说，她们很像。毕竟一个前皇家飞行员、原型机实验第一批报名者、现守望先锋特工，决不会是一个甘于安逸的人。

两人终于分开了。黑百合看着猎空。温暖的橙色阳光从窗中照进，洒在猎空身上，是一种令人心驰神往的美和温暖。如果说杰哈是烈日，光芒炫目，让人移不开眼睛，那么猎空就是这样有着温暖阳光的小太阳，温暖，明亮，却又不会因为光芒太强而让她忽视自己，看不清内心，迷失前进的方向。

看到猎空还是愣在原地，或许还沉浸在那个吻和那个拥抱中，黑百合挑了挑眉：“我说，骑士小姐，你是打算在这古堡里面过夜么？”

“哦！”猎空如梦初醒，“当然不是。”她故作庄重地行了一个礼：“这位美丽的女士，我在想，您是否会赏光乘坐最优秀的飞行员驾驶的飞机？”

“走吧。”黑百合假装没有看到猎空这一个夸张的行礼，率先走向了房门。猎空立马跟了上去，“我说，亲爱的，你可以试试小美做的料理，我想你会喜欢的……没任务的时候我可以开车带你兜风，我知道一个非常漂亮的小公园，里面的鸽子可喜欢我了……”

暖黄色的阳光洒在她们的前路上。黑百合看了看夕阳，又看了看身边那个还在叽叽喳喳的小家伙，深吸了一口气。

这种感觉，如同新生。


End file.
